Bundle Stories
by XceLsisDeo
Summary: A collection of my one shots pairing :D


Deo: Hi everyone! I know I did say I'm going to be away until January so I sneak out and beside I really wanted to update my story PET…well it's only half through I need more nerve wrecking time to finish it but I will post it before 2015 arrives. For now a present for me for those who loves ElsxEve pairings…

Honestly, this was only a draft stored but my little cousin found this one and requested to finish it by tomorrow…are you serious! Sighed…it's a one-shot story so I guess it will be fine.

Jobs: any jobs you see fit :D

…

Dare Game

Elsword POV

…

It was break time after class when my friends made a hilarious silly game.

'Make her fall in love with you in one day'…

At first I thought sure I'll do it, I am pretty much confident on myself since I'm very popular to woo girls easily so why not however these idiotic friends of mine immediate laugh at me because they thought I will surely lose…why is that?

That's because the target girl which will become next to my victim list…

Is Eve…

If anyone could describe her…she's gloomy and cold she doesn't talk much to anyone and rarely answer the teacher calling during class.

She's boring, she wears a thick glasses and always on a same braided hair-style(CE hair-style) that everyone would think she's a nerdy bookworm who only loves to read.

Even on class she reads a lot, she doesn't pay much attention but irritatingly she's our first rank student in our year.

How should I put this she's plainly boring without any charm at all.

Nonetheless due to extreme boredom and since I broke up with my previous ex-girlfriend…umm who was that again? Ahh never mind. Therefore, after a lot of idle chatting, a friend of mine challenged me to a game, a game which I take my pride on thus I accepted it.

…

…

After class, I waited everyone to leave including my friends who seems to be excited on how I would take my first move on her but I gave them a quick glare not to watch on such a disgraceful scene so I shove them away to leave us.

Now then, it's time…

I stood up from my chair and gallantly went to her side, As for Eve, she was still reading some kind of a novel which I have no interest on what is it. However, atleast give me your attention since I'm the one who is approaching you.

"Ahem…" (Elsword)

"…" (Eve)

Still no responds huh?

"Yo~!" (Elsword)

"…" (Eve)

I place my hand on her desk while waving the other one to get her attention but with no avail, she ignores me.

Honestly what's wrong with this girl is she blind for not seeing a handsome guy like me, she should be grateful but instead she only gave me a cold shoulder!

Calm down…this is just a simple trial.

Since I'm wasting my precious time here, I impatiently took her book away from her hands and finally she faced me up.

From the sunset light that reflect through her glasses I couldn't see her eyes, too bad I wanted to see heart shapes from beneath those thick glasses like any other girls who looked straight to me.

"Give it back…" (Eve)

"Oh~ I didn't expect that you have a lovely voice" (Elsword)

"…" (Eve)

Well it's not entirely a lie since it was soft yet calm, it was very different from the noisy girls that I talked with but seriously I can't read nor find any traces of feelings on her face which is hard for me to know what's in her mind.

I was planning to flatter her with soft sweet words so that I can easily ask her out but I can't find because of her stupid poker face.

"I'll give your book back if you go on a date with me…my treat of course" (Elsword)

I used my charming smile instead that usual made the girls squeal.

But this girl…She didn't react at all…

"…"

Afterwards, Eve suddenly stood up from her chair and then she stretch out her hand and demanded.

"Give it back"(Eve)

It was a tone not loud yet it was emphasize strongly. In that instant I finally saw her amber eyes it was intensely staring right through me, it somehow gave me a strange feeling that I reluctantly surrendered back the book to her.

"…"(Elsword)

It was the first time I was lost on my own pace and it happens so quickly just because of some plain girl.

Damn…what's got in to me!

I'll make her go out with me at all cost—

"I'll go…" (Eve)

"What?"(Elsword)

Eve tilted her glasses as she said while her face was stoically serious.

"Are you deaf?" (Eve)

"No!" (Elsword)

That was quick! Did my charming smile work!?

"Then let's meet up tomorrow 10am at the plaza" (Eve)

"…Huh? Wai—"(Elsword)

After packing her books she quickly pass by me and left the room, leaving all by myself but looking at the bright side I finally got her on a date I guess my plan worked after all.

Eve…She's cold but tomorrow for sure I'll make you mine.

…

…

First Impression…

It was 9:45am…

Since it was a date for a battle, I dress up as cool yet hot as possible, I wear jean pants and a black leather jacket with a red shirt and I carefully fix my hair with wax not to mention my girl killer perfume.

Plus, I made sure to wake up early just to wait for her, I'm a fine gentleman after all raising the first flag is my top priority.

'Yo~ I just came'

Once she saw me, her face will blush shyly saying…

'I'm sorry for making you wait…'

Hehe~ it's perfect now all I need is to prepare lines to flatter her further even if her clothes were plain on sight.

"You're here already…?" (Eve)

Ah, speaking of the devil she's here, there is still some time before the meeting time but I guess waiting here for 30minutes paid off or else I might have made her wait instead which is a bad impression for a date.

"Yo~ Don't worry I just cam—!" (Elsword)

"…"(Eve)

Once I turned around to face her with a mouthful of sweet words that I prepared…All my thoughts were held back, I was instantly stood still in place as I didn't recognize who is this girl standing in front of me.

"…W-who are you?" (Elsword)

The girl tilted her head and a silver strand of hair fell down to her shoulder.

"Are you perhaps blind as well?" (Eve)

Eh…Am I?

"Eve…?" (Elword)

"Yes?" (Eve)

No way…she looks nothing like the Eve I remember during class!

Her appearance is…

"Woah! I didn't know there's a model here~" (?)

"Yeah…wait I don't think she's a model but look at her…she's a beauty!"(?)

"What a shame she already has a date damn that guy is way too lucky"(?)

…

From the outburst comment that I was hearing around me, it gradually snapped me back to reality but seriously how did Eve change so much that it made me so dumbstruck.

She was wearing a cute bright pink strapless dress with some frills on it, shockingly it exposes the radiate smooth skin and her unbraided shinny silver hair goes down straight to her waist that gave a bright appearance, she's like a fair doll no…an angel.

Eh? Wait?...What am I thinking!

This is bad, I then felt something wrong from my chest it was drumming fast.

"Is there something wrong?" (Eve)

"…! N-no there isn't"(Elsword)

I need to calm down that's right she's just like any other sissy girls I dated before so having a heart throb is absolutely impossible.

But first, I need to stop myself from staring at her too much or else I won't be able to concentrate on making her fall for me.

"Then let's go…" (Eve)

"Ah! Wait…!" (Elsword)

…

…

Window shopping…

"So where do you want to go? As promise it's my treat"

That's right, the first thing to do is to let the girl go to where she wants to go, even if its 3 hours of shopping or going to a crowded buzzing people just to get stupid sassy things.

I sighed as remember some pain-sticking experience from the past…

"Ok then…" (Eve)

Without knowing where we headed, Eve leads the way to our destination. Anyway as long as I will buy it and raise her affection I won't mind for a lady to take the first lead…

Wait since when did I treat her a lady?

…

After a few minutes of walking finally, we stopped by…in front of a department store where the latest fashion clothes can be seen.

Honestly, girls really are the sam—huh?

Where's Eve?

While I wasn't looking around, she suddenly vanished!

Did I lost her!?

"Over here" (Eve)

"…?"(Elsword)

As I found her, Eve was at the other side next to the department store that I quickly walked to her side to see what kind of shop she took interest in and…

A Pet Shop?

"Don't tell me you're planning to buy a pet?" (Elsword)

"…No, I just wanted to visit a friend before going shopping" (Eve)

"Ohh…I see" (Elsword)

Wait? A friend didn't know she has one, more importantly is not guy right?…we're in a date you know!

"Welcome…Oh Eve Ohayo~" (?)

It's a guy…Hey is she already cheating on me!

"Ohayo…Lento-san" (Eve)

"…"(Elsword)

"Hmm…to think that you are bringing your boyfriend with you looks like everyone will get jealous" (Lento)

"Eh everyone? Eve what does this man mean?"

As I wanted to know what's going on Eve suddenly left my side she was approaching an animal cage. Meanwhile, the guy Lento from the counter unlocked the cage where a small trembling white kitten was inside.

"Are you going to buy that cat?" (Elsword)

"You didn't tell your boyfriend that you're visiting your cat?" (Lento)

"…Her cat?" (Elsword)

"You see…little Eve here always picks up stray helpless animals on the street and if their sick she will have me take a look at them since I am also a Vet here hahaha" (Lento)

"Eh? I-I didn't know that" (Elsword)

"Isn't she sweet? Haha…You're lucky to have her so…" (Lento)

Suddenly this guy held my shoulders firmly like a hunter that caught its prey, he was releasing a dark threatening aura that gave me cold sweat.

"…So treat her well, _got it" _(Lento)

"…Y-yes sir" (Elsword)

This is bad I only plan to be her boyfriend for a day, looks like I need to avoid passing by in this area next time.

"She seems to be getting well" (Eve)

"Yeah I've been keeping an eye on her everyday, you can hold her if you want" (Lento)

"…" (Eve)

With that said, Eve gradually picked the kitten out from its cage and from the looks of it the kitten was a newly born, it was small and her eyes was still close.

Nyaw~ny~

The kitten let out a small cry while being carried by Eve's delicate hand. Eventually, the kitten stopped when Eve gently held her closer to her beating chest.

And like that the kitten slept quietly in her arms while Eve was gently stroking it's small body like a mother.

…As I was watching the scene, I felt something weird, it was light and warm sensation that made me a bit tickly inside.

"Cute right?" (Lento)

"…! Y-yeah" (Elsword)

I snapped back as I scratched my head due to being slightly embarrass which I don't understand why.

After a minute passed…Eve then carefully put down the kitten back to its cage.

"Thank you for caring for her" (Eve)

At the same time, Eve sincerely bowed as she expressed her gratitude to the shopkeeper.

"No problem seeing such a heart-warming scene is already enough, I'll contact you once she's ok" (Lento)

"Once again I give my thanks" (Eve)

After that we left the shop and as for me I somehow begun to change my thoughts about Eve.

A little…

…

…

…

Shopping…

Ok after we left the shop, Eve finally went on shopping…

In a bookstore of course…

"Are you sure you don't want to buy other stuff?" (Elsword)

"Nope here is fine" (Eve)

"Okay…" (Elsword)

As we entered the store, there were only few people inside but the books here were like a mid-size library, there were a lot of books in different genres.

From Sci-fi…Fantasy…to historical novels…or even text books Eve browse every single corner of the shelves

Shortly, she found the book she took interest in, it seems to be a shoujo light novel.

So she likes these kinds of books too?

Didn't expect that she has interest on reading romantic stories, she usually has this poker indifferent face and a cold feeling around her.

Unexpectedly…She really is a _girl_ after all.

Huh?

Weird whenever I refer girls I usually saw them as annoying beings but it's different when I thought of her as a _girl._

Why is that?

Ah!, nevermind…

To change my thoughts away, I quickly grabbed a book nearby. It was novel of course with no pictures that I quickly felt frustrated while looking at the limitless text.

"I wonder what's good about these things…" (Elsword)

"You don't like books?" (Eve)

"Umm…not really I read some magazine and manga sometimes" (Elsword)

"…" (Eve)

"A-anyway… you really like books do you" (Elsword)

"Yes I do…"(Eve)

I see…no wonder she's a bookworm—

"Cause books are more honest than humans are." (Eve)

"Huh?" (Elsword)

Those books have feeling clearly not right?

Eve then held the book she chose while patting it as if it was alive.

"You see… if you read a book containing the story of the characters not only that you can read their story but their true thoughts as well but they sometime hide it on the others…it is also the same thing with us we can't easily express our feeling due to being afraid on what people might think of us…" (Eve)

"…"(Elsword)

With an awkward silence after hearing such words that at first I do not understand what those words meant but strangely I can somehow relate myself to it.

"…What if…what if some people are meant to hide it even if you need to lie in other to be accepted" (Elsword)

Why am I asking…I didn't noticed that I was seriously listening to her.

"Ah…sorry forget what I said" (Elsword)

Right…this has nothing to do with me…

However, Eve then slowly turned to face me with a stoic yet a kind face saying.

"Courage…" (Eve)

"What?" (Elsword)

"All we need is just courage to flip our page so that everyone will understand us" (Eve)

"…"(Elsword)

"But right now I too lack that courage so I want to attain it someday" (Eve)

…

…

Sighed…

After that conversation, we straightly went to the counter to pay for the book she wanted.

"…?" (Eve)

Eve let out a surprise look once she noticed that I place a book to the counter too

"You're also buying?" (Eve)

"...I-it's nothing special ok…I just wanted to try it once in a while" (Elsword)

"…" (Eve)

Guah…don't stare at me too much.

…

…

Lunch break…McDonalds…

After the time pass by so quickly that is was already lunch time, we decided to go to a fast-food restaurant just across the street.

As I ordered our meal, we quickly went to a vacant seat just beside the window. Well unlike other lovebirds around we seated across each other because we are still feeling a bit awkward to sit side by side.

I really don't understand myself, I usually go intimacy to the girl I dated with but right now it was like I am going to some else pace instead.

Where the hell did my playboy attitude go!

Meanwhile, as we were eating our burgers, I noticed how neatly she eats, her manners were well proper that I thought she was like an Oujo-sama out from a manga.

Oh…there's a tomato sauce on her mouth…

Should I lick it like I used to?

*BLUSHH*

"You're face is red is there something wrong? (Eve)

"Eh? No it's just hot in here…haha" (Elsword)

I wryly laugh it out, but my chance had quickly slipped away as Eve wiped the spare sauce at her mouth with a handkerchief.

Sighed…I wonder what's wrong with me today that I can't act as myself when she's the one I'm dating.

Anyway, I should start conversing with her but what should we talk about?

"Ah…you're dress is pretty did you pick that especially for today" (Elsword)

"That's kind a late, don't you think" (Eve)

"Yeah…I forgot" (Elsword)

"…"

"…"

Again what now…

"Can I ask something?" (Elsword)

"Yes?" (Eve)

"No offence but why are you always plainly dress at school, if you can dress this p-pretty well" (Elsword)

"Cause it's a bother" (Eve)

"Why is that?" (Elsword)

"While I'm reading my long hair waves infront therefore I braid it in place and as for my eyes they easily get irritated when I wear contact lens for too long…but this day is special" (Eve)

"I see…too bad" (Elsword)

"Hmn?"(Eve)

"Well you're surprisingly beautiful that it's ashamed that you can't show it more frequently"(Elsword)

Well I kind a felt a little happy knowing that I saw her first but I guess having her beautiful appearance as a secret is not a bad thing to keep…For sure boys at school will start to flocks around her and that will be very annoying

"…" (Eve)

Hmm?

Somehow Eve was downcast…did I say something wrong?

She is also slightly red…is she angry? Sad?

Wait…can it be shyness?

'You're surprisingly beautiful'

OH CRAP! I did say something!

"Umm…about that I…" (Elsword)

"…" (Eve)

Now this is super awkward

"If…if you're done we can leave" (Elsword)

"…Ok" (Eve)

"So where do you want to go next?" (Elsword)

"I want to go to the place where you usually hangout" (Eve)

"Excuse me?" (Elsword)

"You already ask me what places I like to go now it's your turn" (Eve)

Somehow she gave a strong cold look with a hint of curiosity on it but…seriously should I comply to her request I mean there is a place I mostly hangout with however it's not a good place for her.

"But…" (Elsword)

"Can I…please" (Eve)

*Doki~*

"Fine…"

She really is something…Damn my heart won't settle down!

…

…

Henir's Arcade…

"Are you sure you wanted to go there?" (Elsword)

"Yes…" (Eve)

"It's noisy and a bit chaotic inside you know?" (Elsword)

"I don't mind" (Eve)

As requested I brought her to the infamous arcade on town, I was having second thoughts but she was so persistent that I desperately wanted to stop her from going in there, the reason is this hellish arcade is the most hangout spot for the so-called bad boys, only few normal people are in there.

(A/N: Bad Boys, kids who smoke, drink alcohol and maybe delinquents or gangs)

Why did I bring her here, I should have taken her to a normal arcade or maybe made an alibi but her cold eyes are…shit can't refuse her!

"Let's go" (Eve)

"Ah—wait up!" (Elsword)

Guess I need to watch over her and make sure that no one will lay a hand on her.

…

Fortunately, once we entered there were only a few people inside.

Like any other arcade this place have different games such as the popular Takken 6, street fighter and other match fighting games.

"How do you play this?" (Eve)

Eve asked while pointing the game machine, which is the famous Takken 6.

"You need coins and then insert it here then you choose a character…after that use these buttons and this joy-stick to fight" (Elsword)

After telling her the instruction, I demonstrate it by inserting one coin and as I selected my character Jin, I played for one single game while being watch by Eve.

"…" (Eve)

"Do you want to try?" (Elsword)

With that said, I then gave her the seat and let her play. Oh yeah…she selected Nina.

(A/N: My sis fav…Nina kicks butt!)

"Here…you need to…then this…and follow by…got that?" (Elsword)

"…I guess so" (Eve)

Since Eve doesn't know how to use Nina, I directly helped her by teaching Nina's some combos as the result she won the first stage…Meanwhile, I soon realize my current position that I subconsciously teaching her while holding her hand on the joy-stick, so close enough that I could smell her sweet intoxicating scent. Not to mention our faces were so close enough that if I wanted to I could easily steal a kiss from her delicate rosy lips.

"…What's next?" (Eve)

Eve turned around and simply asked me without even realizing anything what was going on inside of me.

"Ermm…then let's play together"(Elsword)

I then quickly removed myself away from her and hurriedly got to the opposite seat so that we can have a match.

I need to calm down…if I don't I might do something terrible to her so a game should ease my mind off a bit.

Nina Vs Jin…Round 1

…

You Win…

Wow! It was a close one she's a fast learner however I've already master Jin's techniques so losing is impossible hehe…

Nina Vs Jin…Round 2

…

You Lose…

Eh?

S-she beat me? Again!

Nina Vs Jin…Round 3

…

You Lose…

What!? and again it's also perfect too, Nina continued her combo smoothly like a pro and quickly finishes Jin off without a single moment to spare.

"Urgh…I'll change character"(Elsword)

…

Jin Vs Hwarang…Round 1

So she change too but is this alright? She haven't use Jin before…

Ready…Fight!

"…I l-lost again" (Elsword)

It was not a perfect kill, but she beat me…again!

…

…

After a few rounds of playing…

Score 9/1…

I lost 9 match in a row!

"I guess that was fun" (Eve)

"I didn't know your good at this game…are you sure this is your first time" (Elsword)

"Yes" (Eve)

She diligently nodded, I suppose she's telling the truth even so she manage to beat me.

Well it was only a game…

Afterwards, we played different kinds of games mostly were for boys, she was asking me what I regularly play and so I did show them but after winning one time she beat me on the next round in a row.

How should I put this, my pride as gamer entirely crumble…but unexpectedly I was enjoying playing with her.

…

After some time, we decided a time off.

We rest on to a nearest bench while I offer to buy some drinks from the vending machine, it isn't so far so it was ok to leave her for a bit beside it won't take long.

…

…

Ok a Cola…and a Red tea juice for her.

Once the drinks pop-out I soon picked it up and then I suddenly realized.

Eh?

On my reflection from the glass…I was smiling…

It was not the same smile that force to put on whenever I go on a date it was very different like it was simply…me

What is this?

I also noticed that my face isn't stressful or tired instead I feel refresh for some reason I was having fun.

"…"

Snap out of it!

I shook my head in order to let go off the stupid thought that it only causes me to be more disturb.

Enough this is just a game…after this day…after I won everything is over…it will be back to normal for me, for us.

…That's right everything back to normal were I chat and fool around with my friends, were I played some girls and do some naughty things to them…yeah that is me and this is not me this is just a foolish fantasy.

So stop imagining things that won't work out! We're totally different!

I scream inside my head forcing myself to go back what I seem to forget but then.

"*whistle* Lookie here~ Didn't know there's a cute girlie here~"

"Yeah…Hey missy wanna come with us~"

"Woah~ her death glare isn't so bad, I think she's my type"

I suddenly heard some disgusting words that I quickly return back where I left Eve and I was right. She was surrounded by dirty 3 worthless thugs. However, instead of being afraid of them, Eve was emotionlessly calm and glaring at them.

"Sorry, I have no interest on going with any of you" (Eve)

Eve said with a cold and sharp tone.

"Ohh…come on it's not like I'm going to bite you…hehe"

One of the thugs gradually tried to stretches his hand towards Eve.

As if I let you!...I rashly moved forward and quickly grabbed his dirty hand before he could even touches her.

"What the!"

"Leave her" (Elsword)

I furiously glared back, if Eve wasn't here I would already pound this guy out not to mention I am in a very bad mood.

"Oi~oi~ looks like El is here…Don't tell me she's your new girlie~"

"Hah! How did you manage to bait her you really are something"

"Why not share her with us hehe~"

Shit! I really want to kill everyone of these bastards which instantly my hand were gripping tightly due to my anger.

"Ouch! Hey are you picking a fight"

"Shut up!—" (Elsword)

I was planning to beat him up but before I could do that, I was suddenly stop by Eve which she quickly took hold of my hand.

"You're bothering us…so please leave" (Eve)

"Hey Missy…Do you actually date this guy or maybe you don't know much about him don't you?"

"See here…this guy is super playboy ya~ know after dating and making out, he will eat the girls alive then throw them like garbage haha~"

"He's right so forget about this nasty guy and come with us were much better than him"

"…! You bastards!"

I am at my limit, I can no longer tolerate there stupid fucking mouths, I am going to silence them for good.

SLAP!

What?

Before I could let out my rage, a spark sound like held me up.

It was Eve…She slapped the one of them who was haughty laughing.

"Why you bi—"

SLAP!

She slapped him again.

"I already know" (Eve)

"Eh?" (Elsword)

"I already know him, which is why I do not need your concern or your insults towards him" (Eve)

"What the fuck! Don't think you—"

"What are you guys doing?"(?)

Suddenly a familiar voice called out.

"This is our turf if you have a problem with my friend you guys will have to face us all as well" (?)

It was none other than my pal…Raven, I didn't notice he was here and his group that pretty much occupy the half crowd were here too.

Once the three stupid thugs saw that they were outnumber, the three of them gasped in fear and quickly they retreat.

"Tch!...let's go"

And here I thought I could finally fight for real but maybe it was the right thing to happen, I was worried that Eve might got involve so I guess it's alright to let it go for now.

"Thanks" (Elsword)

"Seriously, you need to choose a better dating spot you know" (Raven)

"Haha…yeah my bad" (Elsword)

"I'll be up stairs…good luck on your date by the way"(Raven)

…Ah yeah, well I kind a need that luck especially after what happen.

Meanwhile, before Raven could leave, he suddenly paused and made a quick glance at Eve afterwards he smiled.

"Eh? Hey! she's my date!" (Elsword)

"Don't worry it's not like I'm gonna steal her" (Raven)

"Then scram already!" (Elsword)

With that, Raven finally left us while laughing.

Damn he saw her, Now I'm worried he might got an interest sight on her too…

"…" (Eve)

I then realized that Eve was quite.

"Umm…Sorry about that" (Elsword)

"It's ok"(Eve)

…

…Right now I don't know what to do or say to her…I didn't think that something like that would happen but I guess it's only a matter of time before she knows about my bad reputation.

So this means…I lost

Maybe this is ok she won't get involve with someone like me anymore, I should quickly end this game and get over it.

Tugged…

…?

Suddenly my sleeve was tug over by Eve.

"Let's play that"(Eve)

Play?... Eve was pointing a Crane machine of stuffed toys, wait I didn't know we have something like that here, anyway I don't have the mood to play another game yet thinking carefully these might be our last so I should probably comply to her final request before breaking up.

"How do you play this?"(Eve)

"Let's see…after you inserted the coin, you can control the claw in a few seconds… you need to get the toy you want by then or else it's game over" (Elsword)

"Hmm…" (Eve)

"Here you try it" (Elsword)

As I inserted the coin, I let Eve play but it seems after trying she has no luck on getting the toy she wanted.

…Looks like she isn't affected at all after the commotion earlier.

I saw her with no hint of anger or even a bit of displeasure, it only gave me a sharp feeling of both anxiousness and…scared.

Scared of what she might think of me…

"…Let me try" (Elsword)

I shrugged it off for now, besides I wanted to do something like a real boyfriend would do so in this game I will do my best. And with a great luck I finally caught the toy she wanted a stuffed toy cat.

"Here…" (Elsword)

"Thanks…"(Eve)

As I gave the toy to her, Eve held it gently like the small kitten from the petshop that it made me remember the light warm feeling and without realizing it I started to talk my thoughts out.

"H-hey…about that guy said…well everything was true…but" (Elsword)

"…" (Eve)

"About the last part that isn't true it was only a rumor to make me look bad, I don't treat girls like that we only make-out but I don't go beyond that…" (Elsword)

Why am I telling her all this…Is not like I wanted to clear everything from her but…ah I really don't understand myself anymore.

"I don't care…" (Eve)

"…?"(Elsword)

"I know well enough that you're not that kind of a person, what that guy said to you has nothing to do with the _current you_" (Eve)

…_me_!?

"So you don't need to worry about that" (Eve)

I was dumbfounded, I didn't understand why but hearing those words made my wavering heart settled peacefully yet there was still this strange sharp aching pain lingers inside.

*Throb*

…

…

5:00pm…Train Station

Half a day had passed and to think that this day should have been the most boring day of my life but…I was wrong

Unfortunately, as the day comes to an end, the time spending with her will soon end as well.

Even so, with just a short time I wanted to walked her to the train station, originally I don't planned to but right now it was different…atleast I wanted to say good-bye properly.

*Throbs*…It hurts…why is it?

…

…

"I guess this is good-bye…" (Eve)

"…"

"…"

After saying her farewell to me, the pain clenches harder that I instantly grabbed her hand before she could walks away.

"…?" (Eve)

"E-Eve…can I ask you something" (Elsword)

"What is it?"(Eve)

"Why did you agreed on going out with me?" (Elsword)

"…"(Eve)

That's right from the beginning I thought it was my arrogant charm that made her go out with me but after knowing her in such a short time, it wasn't the real reason it was something else and it made me want to hear it out.

"I was curious…I guess" (Eve)

"Curious?" (Elsword)

Eve then nodded as she carefully explain

From the start, she heard everything yesterday during class that I was planning to invite her on a date. Actually, the whole class might have heard it due to our loud conversation with my friends that I didn't even notice it. Damn I was like a fool!

…But then why?

"At first it was nuisance that I could just ignore you since I really don't care but…I was curious of how to fall in love" (Eve)

"…Love?" (Elsword)

"Yes, since my childhood I have always had a problem in expressing my own feelings…and because of that I created a mask to hide that weakness however, I cannot remove it anymore as a result I was soon isolated by everyone. However I didn't care I thought as long as I have books to read I no longer need those feelings but I guess I was wrong…that is why I wanted to experience the most complex emotion of all which is 'Love'" (Eve)

I see so she was only curious of the emotion of being in love…wait a sec…

"Umm…did you perhaps fall in love with me?"(Elsword)

"…"

"…"

Eve paused a moment while staring at me, it was making me more nervous but I really wanted to hear it

"No" (Eve)

"…!"

…I-I was heavily rejected that I gradually fell on my knees hopelessly after hearing such a bluntly hit through my heart.

"I..I see…" (Elsword)

Right, there is no way she would fall that easily beside she might think of me as a bad wicked person after all I did date her just because of some stupid game, so probable this is my punishment for playing around with girls.

Sighed…

"But I did enjoy my time with you" (Eve)

"Really? Thank goodness…!" (Elsword)

Hold on… Is that my imagination?

For the second there I thought she smiled.

*BRIONGG!* (Train which I don't how to describe)

Shit, the train had arrive it was already time to separate and to finish our date.

I guess this is really good-bye…

*Throbs*

However, because of the intense pain I couldn't let go of her hand instead I held tighter.

"…?" (Eve)

Right now, I really wanted to stop her…I want to hold her close to me…but I'm afraid that I'll be rejected again.

Damn it why is it that it's so hard to tell her what I want!

"Ah, I almost forgot" (Eve)

"…Hm—!" (Elsword)

While I was midst with my own thoughts, Eve suddenly moves closer to me and with her tip toeing…she gently brought her lips next to mine.

She gently gave me a kissed…

After we got separated, my eyes were widely surprise by her sudden act, I was stunned, it was only a quick kissed but the slight sweet sensation felt like forever.

"Thanks for everything…Elsword" (Eve)

After saying my name for the first time, Eve went into the train leaving me in daze and after a few moments, the train took off.

Once I came back to my senses, I deliberately touch my own lips. It was only a simply kiss but I can still feel the traces of her warm moist red lips.

…And then I smiled.

I recalled every moment we spend together that we shared today, right from the start I was so stupidly wrong of denying it, from the time I thought it was only a fantasy dream but I was definitely wrong this is the real me.

…I was truly been captivated by her at first sight that it took me this damn long just to realizing it to think that this day changes me completely.

That's because I realized, I fell in love with her instead of me making her fall for me.

"Kua~hahaAHAHA!"

That's it…I'm indeed stupidly in love with her…that this feeling that I hid all this time were bursting out nonstop.

"Hahah! hahaha!"

I don't care what everyone thinks of me if I'm crazily laughing right now.

…

…

Finally I stopped which made my stomach hurts…Ah, who am I kidding it was my heart that was in pain, I have been lying to myself all this damn time!

I then inhaled trying to calm myself and afterwards I let out cheery smile.

I lost…

…

But this isn't over yet…

…

On the next round for sure…

…

I will win and make you fall for me…Eve

…

However…that will be a story for another time…

…

…

End~

…

A/N:

Deo:Oh~ so its not over yet?

Elsword: Yup I'm not done yet, it's far for being over!

Deo: Ok then, once I'm done with PET I'll look forward to see how will you win Eve over or maybe you already have the upperhand hehe, Later~

Eve: *Still red after the kiss*

Raven: I only got I few shots put I have a feeling It's my turn to have a one-shot :D

Deo: Hehe just wait and see~

Elgang except Elsword/Raven/Eve: Make sure you include us, it's totally not fair!

Deo: Hai~Hai~

P.S: As usual I'm not perfect if there if errors please pardon me on that :)


End file.
